27
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Assim como muitas pessoas, também fiquei insatisfeito com o final xoxo de A Esperança. Decidido a finalizá-lo de uma maneira mais romântica e simpática, escrevi uma pequena fanfic com dois capítulos e um Epílogo a fim de colocar os pingos nos i's. Boa leitura!
1. 27

Acordo após uma noite repleta de pesadelos. Certifico-me se meu braço está no mesmo lugar, pois no sonho ele era devorado pela forma bestante de Rue. Sento-me na cama com meu corpo pesado, consequência das noites mal dormidas. Normalmente eu consigo me sentir levemente recuperada quando fico semanas sem dormir direito, porque só assim eu mergulho num sono profundo sem pesadelos. Ou pelo menos eu não me lembro deles. É melhor assim, não me lembrar de nada. Pelo menos não sou obrigada a olhar nos olhos de Rue naquele bestante enquanto meu braço é arrancado violentamente. Como se não bastasse, saio de um pesadelo para entrar em outro. Uma casa vazia, sem Prim, sem minha mãe, sem Gale, sem Peeta. Haymitch estava enfurnado em sua casa e não saía para nada, apenas Greasy Sae cozinhava para mim e ia embora logo em seguida. Talvez fosse melhor, afinal eu não queria a companhia de ninguém mesmo. Desço do meu quarto até a cozinha, onde encontro sobras da janta de ontem – que eu sequer havia tocado. Um caldo de coelho cozido com cenouras. Como apenas um pouco, apenas para me certificar de que continuarei viva para agradar as pessoas. O que eu mais queria, provavelmente, era que Peeta estivesse aqui para completar a missão que a Capital deu a ele: me matar. Mas talvez isso fosse pedir demais a ele. Talvez isso fosse coisa boa demais para acontecer com uma pessoa como eu. Tenho muitas dívidas não pagas, muitas com pessoas que morreram por mim e fizeram-nas ainda maiores. Pensando nisso, sento-me na cadeira em frente ao fogão e fico lá, parada, apenas remoendo o remorso de continuar viva enquanto o que eu mais queria era me juntar a Prim.

Hoje, pelo jeito, é um dos dias que nem ânimo para caçar eu tenho. Prefiro ficar em casa lamentando minhas misérias sem agradecer a segunda chance que a vida me deu. Se é que é uma segunda chance, pois mais parece uma punição. Normalmente minha mãe me liga para saber se estou bem, e ela me alerta para que eu continue comendo e tomando os remédios que vêm da Capital. Sempre respondo "sim" para todas as suas perguntas não tentando agradá-la, mas sim para mudar de assunto. No fim, acabamos chorando juntas por nos sentirmos igualmente sozinhas. Mesmo assim, ela foi mais sábia que eu. Talvez a experiência da perda de meu pai tenha feito dela uma pessoa mais forte, capaz de seguir em frente. Ao menos ela está tentando, enquanto eu me entreguei aos braços da morte.

Ouço um estranho ruído e vejo que Buttercup está miando. Deve querer comida, para variar. Suspiro e ergo o meu prato de cozido de coelho e deixo no chão, assistindo-o ser devorado pelo gato horroroso. No fim, aquela coisa que um dia eu quis afogar é a minha companhia e a única lembrança viva de Prim. Mais uma punição que a vida me reserva, no final das contas. Fecho os olhos e me encosto à cadeira, tentando apenas aproveitar o meu dia de miserável quando ouço mais um ruído. Olho para Buttercup e rosno para ele:

- Já te dei a comida. O que mais você quer?

Ele apenas mia e dá passos circulares. Imaginei o que aquele gesto poderia significar, mas não dei muita importância para isso. Apenas bufei e me encostei novamente à cadeira, quando escuto novamente um barulho mais alto e irritante. Olho para Buttercup e chuto o seu prato de comida. A raiva era audível na minha voz.

- Se está insatisfeito, pode ir embora! – grito deixando o gato miando para mim. Ele abaixou as orelhas e bateu o rabo como se fosse me atacar, mas na verdade ele estava me reprimindo. Levanto-me da minha cadeira a fim de ir para um lugar calmo, sem aquele gato maldito, quando ouço o mesmo barulho. Olho para Buttercup e percebo que o ruído não vinha dele desde o princípio. – Nem pense que eu vou pedir desculpas.

Resmunguei para ele da mesma forma que ele resmungou, mas não seguimos adiante com a discussão. O gato horroroso apenas terminou de lamber as sobras do prato enquanto eu tentava desvendar aquele ruído. Era como se fosse uma batida no chão, que ocorria quase sequencialmente. Percebi que o som vinha de fora da minha casa, então devia ser alguma obra. Só que estava suficientemente perto de mim para me irritar, então percebi que na verdade era na minha casa. Saio correndo e abro a porta bruscamente, dando-me de cara com ele. Sem dúvidas era Peeta Mellark com uma enxada nas mãos e limpando o suor que lhe descia pela testa. Olhando os buracos que estavam ao redor de minha casa vi claramente que ele trabalhou desde cedo. Vejo no seu rosto uma expressão serena, como ele costumava ser antes da Capital telessequestrá-lo. Ele sorri assim que me vê e eu sinto que talvez não tenha perdido tudo.

- Espero não ter te acordado – Peeta deixa a enxada cair no chão e coloca as mãos na cintura. Arfava constantemente por causa do cansaço. Ele parecia muito melhor e mais vivo que eu, mesmo tendo perdido toda a família e ter todo aquele veneno de teleguiadas no seu cérebro.

- Não acordou. – Respondo hesitante. Tive medo de ele ainda querer me matar, mesmo estando claro em seus olhos que ele não era mais programado para isso.

- Que bom. Eu cheguei há uma semana, mas não queria te incomodar – ele diz suspirando, tentando acalmar sua pulsação acelerada devido ao esforço físico.

- Por que não veio me ver? – pergunto fechando um pouco os olhos para que a luz do sol não me incomode. Ele chegou há uma semana e não me veio visitar? Ele certamente deve me odiar muito.

- Greasy Sae me disse que você só saía para caçar de manhã e então voltava para seu quarto. Não conversava com ninguém, nem mesmo com Haymitch e custa atender o telefone, então eu imaginei que quisesse ficar sozinha – ele explicou olhando nos meus olhos. Percebi que era verdade, e que ele novamente estava preocupado comigo. Sinto um alívio percorrer meu corpo e novamente culpada por julgá-lo mal. Este talvez seria um hábito que eu nunca perderia.

Fico calada ouvindo tudo o que ele diz. Presto atenção nos arredores, vendo as mudas de rosas plantadas na beirada da minha casa. Reconheço aqueles brotos de longe e então se forma um nó em minha garganta. Até mesmo nisso Peeta Mellark sabia ter o toque certo de gentileza. Eu odeio rosas por causa do Snow, mas o que ele havia me trago eram prímulas. As mesmas flores que batizaram minha irmã. Suspiro e olho novamente para ele, que já estava com a enxada nas mãos e apoiada no ombro.

- Desculpe – ele diz. – Eu não queria que se sentisse mal por causa disso. Só quis que você tivesse algo bom para se recordar.

- Não. Eu gostei. De verdade. – Respondo engolindo em seco e sem saber mais o que dizer a ele. Surpreendo-me como o garoto do pão deixou de ser a máquina programada para me matar e voltara a ser ele mesmo. Não sabia como e quando isso aconteceu, mas era ele quem estava lá. E estava bem, ainda por cima. Peço licença a ele e caminho para dentro da floresta. Peeta não pestanejou e continuou seu trabalho.

Ainda conseguia explorar uma pequena parte de mim quando vagava pela floresta. Sinto falta da presença de Gale, mas não como antigamente. Um dia sei que irei perdoá-lo e possivelmente esquecer que foi a bomba dele que matou Prim, mas imagino que ele mesmo não se perdoará nunca. Talvez ele estar longe seja mais uma autopunição do que uma maneira de me atingir. Chego perto de uma árvore onde deixei meu arco escondido e pego-o rapidamente. Penduro-o no ombro e amarro a aljava com as flechas na minha cintura. Caminho taciturnamente pela floresta espreitando qualquer presa que servirá para um bom almoço. Meus pensamentos se voltam ao delicioso cozido de carneiro que comi na Capital, mas nem isso quero de lá. Prefiro me restringir ao que o Distrito 12 tem a me oferecer, portanto mantenho meu hábito de caçar – pelo menos nos dias que tenho aptidão para isso. Ouço barulho de mato que está bem verde por causa do início da primavera. Ainda bem que essa parte da floresta não foi afetada pelos bombardeios, assim os animais crescem e se distribuem por aqui. Escondo-me atrás da árvore e vejo um peru selvagem caminhando a alguns metros. Estava indo em direção ao lago, portanto deve estar com sede. Sem hesitar lanço uma flecha que o atravessa no olho, não tendo tempo nem de o animal sentir a dor. Não sei se me considero misericordiosa ou sádica por isso, só que o fato de eu não mais precisar da caça para sobreviver faz com que isso se torne um hobby, não uma necessidade. Aproximo-me do peru não mais me importando em fazer tanto barulho. O pescoço não tem quase nenhuma carne, mas é muito saboroso. Ergo o bicho e coloco na minha bolsa, já imaginando em limpá-lo e em como ficaria apetitoso com um caldo de cebolas. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sinto um apetite voraz me consumir, e até então não tinha percebido o motivo. Olho para o lado e vejo um broto de dente-de-leão pronto para abrir. A primavera é a melhor época para eles florescerem, então não há muito mistério nisso. Aproximo-me e me lembro daquela vez que espiei Peeta na escola, logo depois do dia que ele jogou o pão chamuscado para mim. Naquele dia ele me deu esperança para seguir em frente. E, pelo jeito, agora que ele voltou tenho novamente esperanças de um futuro pacífico.

Não quis mais caçar depois disso. Guardei meu arco no ombro e fui ao lago para limpar a minha flecha. Decidi nadar um pouco para esquecer os meus problemas de aceitação. Segundo o Dr. Aurelius é uma fase comum após a perda de entes queridos, mas eu pouco me importo com o que ele diz. Sempre lidei com perdas à minha maneira, só não queria que Prim estivesse envolvida nisso. Choro novamente quando boio à margem do lago, então me mergulho e tento tirar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Não olho muito para meu corpo depois que minha pele ficou parecida como uma colcha de retalhos, mas até que já estava melhor. Sei disso porque a tonalidade ficou mais similar à pele original, dando-me pelo menos vontade de me ver no espelho de novo. Depois que o lago ficou conhecido pelas pessoas do Distrito 12 evito ficar nua. Tirei apenas a minha jaqueta de couro – que pertenceu a meu pai – e a deixei na borda, junto aos meus apetrechos de caça. O sol brilhando no alto já indicava meio-dia. Greasy Sae já estava na minha casa e eu queria muito comer o peru, então me vesti rapidamente e me apressei até a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos.

Olhei para a casa de Peeta e encontrei tudo fechado. Ele não estava mais plantando as prímulas, também. Segui para minha casa e encontro Greasy Sae acendendo o fogo. Ponho o peru na pia e me ofereço para limpá-lo, mas ela diz que eu devo tomar um banho porque estou ensopada. Sorrio e concordo com ela, afinal minha imunidade não anda muito boa devido à falta de cuidado que tenho comigo mesma. Subo as escadas, entro no banheiro, tiro todas as minhas peças de roupa e abro o chuveiro, deixando que a água quente caia sobre mim. Não consigo evitar um prazer estranho percorrer meu corpo ao sentir meus músculos relaxarem. Basicamente só deixo a água cair, sem ligar muito para o sabão que veio da Capital e cheira absurdamente bem. Visto uma camiseta de cor cinza e uma calça verde-escura, que é meio grotesca mas muito confortável. Assim que saio do banheiro sinto o cheiro delicioso do peru sendo cozinhado com as cebolas. Greasy Sae podia ser meio ousada – para não dizer maluca -, mas ela tinha uma magia para engrossar o caldo de seus cozidos que me dava água na boca só de pensar. Finalmente desço as escadas e a encontro na beirada do fogão, sentada e apenas esperando o cozido ficar pronto.

- Você sabia que Peeta estava aqui? – pergunto sentando-me à mesa ao invés da cadeira na beirada do fogão, na qual ela provavelmente esperava que eu fosse me sentar como de costume.

- Sim, eu soube. Na verdade, ele vem todos os dias. – Ela responde dando uma última olhada no cozido e finalmente apagando o fogo. Não evito engolir a saliva de tão apetitoso que aquele prato me parecia. Só depois assimilo a informação que ela me dera.

- E por que ele não veio me ver? – pergunto após um tempo, soando um tanto quanto incrédula e eu de fato estava.

- Porque você nunca estava. – Lembro-me que esse foi o mesmo motivo que ele me deu e me contento com isso.

- O que ele tem feito? – esperei pacientemente até ela pegar um prato e servir o cozido nele. Parecia durar uma eternidade.

- Tem tentado dar um jeito na padaria, mas tudo está um desastre. Ele foi muito gentil ao arrumar aquelas prímulas para você. – Greasy Sae disse dando um sorriso e me empurrando o cozido. Sorri de volta e não precisei dizer nada para que ela soubesse que eu tinha concordado.

- O quão horrível está por lá? – refiro-me à padaria, é claro. Faz muito sentido Peeta querer cuidar do pão. Ele sempre foi muito bom nisso e provavelmente fará muito bem ao nosso distrito. Observo Buttercup comendo o que pareciam ser as entranhas do peru satisfatoriamente e, por um instante, sinto-me culpada por ter sido agressiva com ele pela manhã.

- Estava irreconhecível a princípio, mas ele está dando um jeito em tudo. É incrível a velocidade com que ele se recuperou – ela diz. Parece surpresa por mantermos uma conversa por tanto tempo.

- Ele se recuperou por completo? – era o que estava me parecendo, mas acho que ele nunca voltaria a me amar. Pelo menos não da mesma forma.

- Isso só o tempo pode dizer. Segundo ele, os médicos da Capital estão muito contentes. Dizem que talvez ele se recupere por completo e quem sabe os flashes um dia sumirão. – Ah, sim. Havia os flashes, também. Memórias falsas que vinham hora ou outra, mas eram suficientes para perturbá-lo por completo. Suspiro profundamente e percebo que nem depois de morto Snow consegue me deixar em paz.

Fico calada por um tempo apenas saboreando meu almoço. Minha curiosidade ficou limitada a saber o estado de saúde de Peeta, mas ter ciência de que ele ainda é atormentado pelos flashes me desanima. Isso não o impede de tentar me matar a qualquer instante. Desvio minha atenção para outras coisas que há muito não dou importância.

- Quem mais tem me ligado além da minha mãe? – pergunto e Greasy Sae me olha incrédula, dando a entender que era eu quem devia saber disso e não ela.

- Dr. Aurelius e Plutarch Heavensbee. – Ela responde e se levanta na mesma hora. – Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Katniss?

Memorizo os nomes. Dr. Aurelius... Sim, há muito não converso com ele. Talvez devesse apenas ouvi-lo para dizer que estou recebendo o tratamento. Não é honesto tampouco justo com o cuidado que o novo governo tem tomado comigo, mas temo não ser obrigada a seguir o que eles me dizem no final das contas. Tenho em minha mente que só são preocupados assim comigo porque fui o Tordo deles, caso contrário não deixariam Johanna Mason sem os mesmos cuidados que eu. Talvez ela também seja difícil a ponto de negar esse tipo de tratamento, mas poderiam ser tão incisivos quanto foram comigo. Plutarch Heavensbee... O que ele poderia querer comigo? Nunca fui com a cara dele por ser um Chefe dos Idealizadores dos Jogos, mas no fim ele era responsável de coordenar – ou melhor, caracterizar – uma grande rebelião. Teria salvo a todos, inclusive a Prim, se não fosse a ganância da presidente Coin. Minha mãe... Com ela eu tenho conversado e chorado com frequência. Então, não tenho urgência em falar com ela. Viro-me novamente para Greasy Sae e digo com um sorriso que não preciso de mais nada. Agradeço da forma mais sincera possível e ela vai embora. Antes de sair pela porta, ela deixa as seguintes palavras:

- Devia sair mais. Vá falar com Peeta, ele deve estar na padaria.

E saiu. Apoio meus cotovelos na mesa e olho para o nada, pensando se seria mesmo recomendável que eu fosse até ele. Gale estava no Distrito 2 tomando conta da limpeza e, como pensei antes, ele talvez não voltaria mais. Pelo menos não enquanto se sentisse culpado e enquanto eu não o perdoasse verbal e sinceramente. Não estava preparada para isso, então olhei para Buttercup que lambia os beiços depois da saborosa refeição e disse-lhe que não demoraria. Falei para ele não caçar confusão e senti pena de mim mesma por perder tempo em conversar com um gato. Visto uma roupa melhor, uma camisa e calça simples, sem querer parecer diferente de mim. Pela primeira vez faço isso depois de muitos meses. O banho quente fez com que a cor voltasse à minha pele. Se minha equipe de preparação estivesse aqui, teriam um susto daqueles por causa do meu corpo. Acho que Cinna não se importaria em me ver assim, porque aquilo era eu e ele me amava desse jeito. Então ignoro qualquer possibilidade de ser malvista e saio de casa, determinada a ver como Peeta estava se saindo depois que voltara da Capital.

Saio da Aldeia dos Vitoriosos e alcanço o centro do distrito, onde fica a padaria da família de Peeta. Passo pela praça onde Gale fora amarrado e torturado pelo chicote de Romulus Thread e então me pergunto o que teria acontecido com o chefe de pacificadores do meu distrito. Acho que fora feito prisioneiro ou até mesmo assassinado durante a rebelião. Caminho apressadamente, recebendo muitos olhares mas ignorando todos, percebendo que ainda não sou acostumada com o público. Vejo ainda muitas cinzas e restos de prédios, como o Edifício da Justiça. Demorará um tempo ainda para que as coisas voltem a ser como eram – se é que algum dia voltariam. Pelo menos não para mim, afinal eu perdi minha única razão de lutar. Chego, então, à padaria de Peeta. Vejo como está tudo acabado, cheio de pó e com a madeira nova da reconstrução ainda à mostra. Posso ver claramente tudo o que está se passando lá dentro por causa da ausência de paredes, então noto que Peeta não está sozinho. Não sei quem está com ele, mas percebo que é uma moça. Percebo que os dois estão rindo juntos. Percebo que meu sangue começa a borbulhar à medida que ouço suas risadas perfeitamente sincronizadas. Cerro meu punho e vejo que quem está lá é Delly Cartwright, a amiga de infância de Peeta. A mesma que o ajudou a se recuperar quando estava telessequestrado, enquanto tudo o que eu fiz por ele foi cuspir no seu amor e entrega-lo de bandeja à Capital. Suspiro profundamente e giro meu corpo, já dando passos largos e me afastando do local.

Então ele realmente havia me esquecido. Se é que não me odiava. Talvez as prímulas que estava plantando na minha casa fossem apenas um golpe de misericórdia. Algo para mostrar que nossa relação não passaria mais de pura diplomacia dali em diante. Meu corpo se quebra em mil pedaços e eu caminho não sei com que forças. Finalmente me sinto mais solitária do que antes e, talvez, sem mais esperanças para seguir em frente. O amor de Peeta era a única coisa sincera que poderia existir para mim depois que Prim se foi, mas até mesmo isso Snow conseguiu me tirar. Mesmo morto aquele... cobra... consegue consumir tudo aquilo que é especial para mim. Katniss, a garota em chamas. A garota que não tem nada.

Depois de longos minutos de caminhada chego novamente à Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Diferente do que tinha em mente não vou à minha casa, mas sim à casa de Haymitch. Bato na porta, esperando uma resposta, mas ainda sou positiva demais em pensar que o encontraria sóbrio. Ele provavelmente estava apagado em cima de seu próprio vômito – se não tiver engasgado com ele na garganta e morrido de forma vergonhosa, é claro. Depois de bater sucessivamente e sem respostas, abro bruscamente a porta e minhas suspeitas se confirmam. Ele está com a faca na mão, apagado e de testa na mesa. Pelo menos não está com vômito por nenhuma parte, mas o cheiro forte do álcool sai assim que o ar puro de fora entra. Caminho sonoramente até ele e o sacudo, já esperando que ele me atacasse com a faca. Haymitch não dá nenhuma resposta. Pego a garrafa de aguardente no chão e encho de água na cozinha, esperando que assim possa acordá-lo. Dito e feito: depois de atirar o líquido pelo seu rosto ele começa a resmungar e se levanta, surpreendentemente sem erguer a faca para mim ou tentar cravá-la em qualquer coisa – mais precisamente no ar. Ele simplesmente a larga e tira os cabelos molhados da frente dos olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando para mim surpreso.

- Docinho? O que faz aqui? – ele pergunta sarcasticamente com um terrível hálito de álcool. Preciso me concentrar para conseguir manter a conversa com ele.

- Soube que Peeta voltou? – perguntei na mesma hora, cruzando os braços e observando sua reação típica. Sim. Ele sabia.

Ele lambe o bico da garrafa de aguardente, mostrando-se cada vez mais digno de pena. Haymitch apenas ri grosseiramente e se senta, olhando-me de forma curiosa e tentando adivinhar o que se passa na minha mente.

- E o que tem isso, Katniss? Ele não vai te matar. – Ele diz seguramente. Sei que Peeta não me mataria diretamente, mas indiretamente a conversa era outra.

Caminho pela casa e olho para a garrafa. Na mesma hora, Haymitch me lança um olhar tanto curioso como suspeito.

- Tem mais aí? – pergunto de forma que ele entende que eu precisava me abrir, e não faria isso sem antes beber. Estava tudo bem, afinal o peru que eu comi no almoço faria com que o álcool não me afetasse tão rapidamente.

Ele suspira e vai buscar algo na cozinha. Volta com duas garrafas, dando na cara que mesmo que não fosse me acompanhar, beberia sozinho de qualquer forma. Vejo também que parece insatisfeito por ter de dividir seu estoque de suicídio lento comigo, mas pouco me importo agora. Abro a garrafa na beirada de um criado que está ao lado da mesa e trago um enorme gole da bebida que desce queimando meu esôfago. Faço uma careta e escuto Haymitch rir de mim. Não sei se é por causa da minha reação ou porque neste momento me pareço tanto com ele, mas só consigo perceber que o estado em que me encontro é bem irônico. No fundo eu sempre soube que sou mais parecida com meu mentor do que eu gostaria.

- E então? Qual é o problema, docinho? – ele repete a pergunta, botando os pés em cima da mesa e fazendo uma cara sarcástica de quem não dá a mínima com o que se passa comigo.

- Haymitch, dá um tempo. – Engrosso a voz e na mesma hora me sento à mesa. Bebo mais um gole de aguardente, desta vez mais agradável, e quem sabe um pouco mais apta a me abrir com meu mentor. – Ele pode estar aqui de volta, mas ainda me odeia.

- Tá falando de Peeta? – pude perceber o tom incrédulo na sua voz.

- É.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Katniss. O moleque fez uma barulheira hoje de manhã só pra plantar aquelas flores pra te agradar – ele diz ainda sem beber da sua garrafa.

- Como você sabe disso? – fico surpresa e Haymitch bufou como se minha pergunta fosse estúpida.

- Ele veio aqui e pensou em algo que pudesse te animar um pouco. Comentou comigo a respeito das flores e eu fingi ficar animado com a ideia, como faço quase sempre na minha vida. Hoje ouvi a barulheira e fechei a janela. Satisfeita? – ele pergunta e finalmente bebe a aguardente. Era típico dele soar ignorante daquela forma, mas sabia que Haymitch tentava me ajudar à sua maneira.

- Mesmo assim ele seguiu em frente. Encontrei ele aos risos com a amiga dele, a Delly Cartwright. – Suspiro e me encosto à cadeira, bebendo mais aguardente. Sinto novamente meu sangue borbulhar e meus dedos se enrijecerem a ponto de apertar a garrafa com muita força.

- Aquela que foi para o Distrito 13 e o ajudou? É. Ela é bem bonita e muito mais atraente que você. – Ele diz me fazendo ficar ainda mais furiosa. Bato a mão na mesa e Haymitch me encara surpreso. Ficou bravo ao ver que a bebida dele sacudiu e algumas gotas do líquido caíram da garrafa.

- Não sei por que ainda venho conversar com você! – exclamo sem ousar me levantar. Sabia que se fosse para casa acabaria sozinha e isso eu não queria de qualquer forma. Não agora. Eu poderia me matar à vontade depois de estar bêbada suficiente para nem sentir dor.

- Olha, eu não sou um exemplo de vida nem sou o tipo de cara que vai falar algo para te agradar. Se quer uma conversa séria e bem próxima à realidade, veio ao lugar certo. Se quiser um conto de fadas onde tudo dá certo para a mocinha, você escolheu a vida errada docinho. Você tá longe de ser a mocinha e sabe muito bem disso – ele diz duramente, mas sei que é a verdade. Enquanto Delly ajudava Peeta eu estava furiosa por ele querer me matar. No fundo eu sabia que era culpa da Capital, mas mesmo assim o abandonei. Fui pior até que Haymitch porque eu dei a entender de fato que não queria Peeta por perto, e que até mesmo pensei em mata-lo. No fundo sou um monstro que mal pode esperar algo de bom de si mesma, tampouco algo de bom das pessoas que me rodeiam. Era mais saudável para Peeta ficar longe de mim. Haymitch pareceu um pouco culpado por suas palavras e tenta amenizar a situação. Consegue... um pouco. – Certo, não acho que ele te odeie, tá legal? Você precisa relaxar um pouco mais.

- Como relaxar, Haymitch? Eu não tenho mais nada. Mesmo com o fim da guerra o presidente Snow parece me perseguir. Agora eu sei por que você anda sempre bêbado. – Digo enquanto entorno a garrafa quase de uma vez, deixando até mesmo meu mentor um pouco preocupado. Ele não interfere, contudo. Apenas me olhou com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, desejando minha resposta. – Quando se está bêbado a gente custa a lembrar dos sonhos.

Era verdade. Eu sabia porque já bebi com ele uma vez. Fora antes do Massacre Quaternário, quando Peeta viera aqui logo antes de mim e fizera Haymitch prometer-lhe coisas. Suspiro por lembrar mais uma vez do garoto do pão que já não era mais apaixonado por mim. Haymitch solta um riso abafado e deixa a bebida em cima da mesa, crispando os lábios e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, concordando com o que eu disse. Novamente fico irritada por perceber que sou tão parecida com ele. Imagino se meu egoísmo natural também é algo que Haymitch compartilha comigo. A julgar por suas ações durante a rebelião, imagino que não é bem assim. Ele pode ser o que for, mas ama a gente de verdade. Peeta e eu. Querendo ou não, somos uma família gerada pelos Jogos Vorazes e sempre seremos. Somente nós sabemos o peso disso e o tamanho da ferida que nunca cicatrizará.

- Certo, Katniss. Você seria uma excelente mentora se os Jogos não tivessem acabado – ele diz e eu percebo que isso é mais um elogio a si mesmo do que a mim.

- Não seja convencido. – Respondo bebendo mais aguardente. A essa altura, mal percebo quando dou os goles, apenas que fico cada vez mais tonta. – Eu não lhe daria o gostinho de me tornar mais um pouco como você, Haymitch.

- É, mesmo assim você não precisa se esforçar muito – ele ri de si mesmo e não consigo deixar de acompanha-lo. Acho que é o efeito do álcool.

O mais engraçado é que mesmo Haymitch sendo insuportável e grosseiro a ponto de querermos esbofeteá-lo, ele é a única pessoa com quem posso contar para uma conversa de verdade. Para tratos ele é um inútil, mas sempre nos diz o que precisa sem rodeios. Isso é algo que admiro nele e, provavelmente, mais uma característica que eu também tenho. Se for assim, considero uma das poucas qualidades que possuo.

O tempo passa rapidamente e me vejo conversando com Haymitch até a noite. Não são coisas muito interessantes, apenas fatos engraçados que aconteceram após a morte da presidente Coin – por minhas mãos, embora eu faça parecer que não foi assim. Para Plutarch as coisas não podiam estar melhores. Ele chefia toda a telecomunicação em Panem e, até o momento, não apresenta nenhum comportamento sádico de um Chefe dos Idealizadores de Jogos. A nova presidente Paylor liberou o trânsito entre os distritos e parece bem interessada num manifesto sei-lá-o-quê feito por Karl sei-lá-quem. Estou bêbada demais para entender o que Haymitch diz e acho que ele está bêbado demais para dizer corretamente o que quer. Foi então que ambos ouvimos a porta da casa dele bater e aparece um Peeta bem surpreso, com a sobrancelha arqueada a me olhar incredulamente. Fico surpresa por ele estar ali – levemente irritada, também.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou olhando para Haymitch e para mim.

- Nada, só estamos tendo uma conversa de mentor para pupila – Haymitch responde desabando de rir logo em seguida, como o fato de me chamar assim fosse motivo para gargalhadas. Mesmo não achando a menor graça, também me mato de rir. Não é um riso gostoso, mas algo involuntário. É como se eu não tivesse controle sobre mim mesma.

- Katniss, o quanto você bebeu? – Peeta volta a perguntar e dessa vez olhando para mim.

- Só um pouquinho – digo tentando manter meus olhos nele, mas não consigo enxergar direito. Por um instante, capto dois Peetas ao invés de só um. Só então me lembro que estou irritada pela presença dele ali, porque há pouco ele estava às risadas com Delly Cartwright e mal parecia se importar comigo. – Mas é lógico que isso não importa.

Ele parece surpreso pela minha resposta. Ah, é claro. Ele não sabe que fui à padaria e o vi com Delly. Bom, isso também não importa já que não tenho conta nenhuma com o que Peeta Mellark faz de sua vida.

- Venha. Vou te levar para sua casa. – Ele diz ignorando completamente o que eu falei há pouco tempo.

- E se eu não quiser ir? – pergunto tentando soar mais irritada do que o normal, só que o efeito sai o contrário e eu pareço mais digna de pena.

- É melhor ir mesmo, docinho. Senão vai acabar caindo aqui e só vai acordar amanhã. Não quero acordar em cima de um vômito que não seja o meu, então suma daqui – Haymitch diz e desaba no chão logo em seguida.

Novamente uma crise de riso me invade e Peeta me ajuda a levantar. Ele me apoia em suas costas de maneira que eu possa caminhar livremente, mas tendo algo para me sustentar sem que eu caia desastrosamente no chão. Passamos pela porta da casa de Haymitch e o mundo parece girar. A crise de riso passou e naquele instante surgiu um terrível sentimento de culpa, como se minhas mágoas voltassem à superfície da minha mente e o álcool não mais conseguisse sufoca-las. Passo pela porta da minha casa e Peeta tenta me empurrar escada acima, mas não consegue. Ele desajeitadamente me coloca em seu colo, fazendo com que eu fique um pouco corada. Não posso nem afirmar se isso aconteceu de fato, afinal eu estava tão bêbada que só via flashes enquanto me movia pelo local. Chegamos ao corredor e ele abre a porta do meu quarto sem me botar de volta no chão. Acho que perdi todas as forças, tanto que se ele me colocasse de pé mesmo com seu corpo para me apoiar eu desmoronaria ali mesmo. Com todo o cuidado sou colocada à cama e um gesto – que também não sei se é real ou não – tão carinhoso e tenro da parte dele foi tirar meus calçados. Esfreguei-me na cama, espreguiçando-me lentamente, enquanto o via sair pela porta. Um desespero me invade e suplico altivamente.

- Por favor, não vá.

Ele me olha desanimado, como se não quisesse ficar mas seu senso moral forçasse a isso. Nem me dei o trabalho de pensar que ele não me amava mais, apenas insisti que ele ficasse.

- Você está bêbada, Katniss – ele diz suspirando logo em seguida. Percebi que esse era o motivo. Senti que, de alguma forma, ele acreditava que se eu estivesse sóbria não o quereria por perto.

- Fique aqui. Por favor. – Suplico mais uma vez.

Peeta olhou para o canto como se estivesse pensando. Sua feição, contudo, era bem desanimada ainda. Ele não estava com vontade de ficar comigo, mas eu precisava dele. Antes que ele me desse uma resposta desmaio em minha cama.


	2. 28

Acordo somente na metade da manhã seguinte. Deviam ser umas dez horas pela posição do sol. Sinto minha cabeça doer profundamente, como se várias agulhas me atacassem. Meu estômago revira e percebo que virá algo nada agradável. Pulo da cama e corro rapidamente para o banheiro, entornando meu corpo em frente à privada e vomitando tudo o que consumi na noite passada. Acho que o álcool não compensa tanto assim no fim das contas. Quando termino, limpo o canto da boca com a mão e dou a descarga, vendo todo meu vômito ser engolido pelo esgoto. Levanto-me com dificuldade, caminhando cuidadosamente até a pia e tentando não cair de novo. Abro a torneira, coloco água na boca e bocejo aceleradamente, tentando tirar o gosto ruim da boca. Depois de três vezes finalmente fica mais agradável, mas a queimação no esôfago persiste e a dor de cabeça não faz menção de ir embora. Caminhando ainda cautelosamente, desço as escadas para me encontrar sozinha em casa. Nem mesmo Buttercup estava por perto. Ainda bem que ninguém me veria daquele jeito deplorável. Vou até a cozinha e me surpreendo com uma cesta cheia de pães de queijo. O cheiro ainda estava tão agradável que nem parecia ter saído do forno há algumas horas. Só podia ser obra de Peeta. Imagino se ele teria ficado a noite comigo, e só então as lembranças da noite passada me invadem.

Vergonha. É só o que sinto. Fui uma fraca insolente e novamente egoísta, pensando só nas minhas necessidades e não nas de Peeta. E ele, gentil como sempre, trouxe para mim um café-da-manhã com certeza necessário. Pondero se ele viu Greasy Sae e se ela sabe, de alguma forma, se ele dormira aqui comigo. Mas acho pouco provável. Depois que desmaiei ele deve ter ido para casa. Suspiro e sento-me à mesa, agarrando os pães e comendo-os desesperadamente. Não sabia que estava com tanta fome e sede. Nossa, que sede eu estava. Quase bebi um litro de água direto. Acho que isso é o que chamam de ressaca. Decidi terminantemente não beber mais, afinal só serve para te trazer mais culpa e um terrível mal estar. Sinto pena de Haymitch por ele não conseguir se agarrar a mais nada para superar as dores do passado, muito embora isso não possa ser chamado de superação.

O telefone tocando me assusta um pouco, mas vou atende-lo mesmo assim. É Dr. Aurelius um tanto quanto surpreso por finalmente conversar comigo após meses. Acho que ele fica feliz em me informar que os remédios serão reduzidos – não o informo de que nunca os tomei – e logo, logo ficarei livre de suas ligações. Tento ser simpática e lhe digo que isso não é tão ruim quanto ele fez parecer, mas nós dois somos breves e encerramos a ligação. Após isso eu precisava arrumar algo que ocupasse melhor meu dia. Definitivamente sem condições de caçar por causa da dor de cabeça, e provavelmente sem ânimo para dormir. Poderia ligar para minha mãe, mas ela provavelmente estava trabalhando. Sinto falta de Gale, pensando se conversar com ele me faria algum bem, mas isso nunca foi uma possibilidade. Haymitch não queria ver por mais um ano, se possível. Nunca parei para pensar em como uma tarde com ele pudesse enjoar tanto assim. O pior é quando percebo que todas as minhas opções me levam a Peeta, mas me recuso a encontra-lo. Ele provavelmente estava com Delly Cartwright e bem longe de mim. Olho pela janela e vejo que as prímulas estavam plantadas ao longo da fachada da minha casa. Volto para dentro e tomo um banho quente, vestindo após ele apenas um roupão cinzento que veio do Distrito 13 e que me irrita muito, mas pelo menos é fresco e confortável. Confortável o suficiente para não usar roupa íntima. No fim, passo meu dia sozinha mesmo. Quer dizer, até a hora do almoço quando ouço alguém bater à porta. Imagino ser Greasy Sae, mas suspeito disso quando me lembro que ela vem pelos fundos e sem bater. Faz isso para não me incomodar. Vou lentamente até à entrada de minha casa e, ao abrir, dou de cara com Peeta. Olhos azuis, tranquilos, sorriso sereno e uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Oi. – Digo seriamente tentando desvendar seu sorriso.

- Oi. – Ele responde arqueando as sobrancelhas que cresceram após serem chamuscadas pelo bestante de fogo. Engulo em seco e dou espaço para que ele entre, mas antes de ele fazer isso fica me olhando de cima a baixo. Logo faz um comentário sarcástico. – Gostei da roupa.

Reviro os olhos e aponto para dentro de casa impacientemente, fazendo com que ele se apressasse e entrasse logo. Suas piadas também voltaram junto com seu velho eu. Aquilo me deixou mais tranquila e segura para ficar a sós com ele.

- Vim aqui só para ver como você está. Você não parecia nada bem – ele diz ainda com a mesma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Tirando a dor de cabeça está tudo ótimo. – Respondo apressadamente e cruzo os braços, dando na cara o quanto estou nervosa por ele estar ali. Não é nervosismo de irritação, mas sim de inquietude. A presença de Peeta me deixa tão balançada que nem eu mesma sei o motivo.

- Foi o que pensei. Trouxe um remédio pra sua dor – ele diz ainda brincalhão, tirando do bolso uma caixinha que guardava uma cápsula colorida. Olhei e reconheci o remédio da Capital imediatamente. A minha primeira reação foi evitar aquela cápsula, mas eu sabia que hora ou outra iria toma-la apenas para sarar o terrível mal estar. Sinto-me como se pregos perfurassem minhas têmporas.

- Obrigada – digo indicando a mesa da sala como local de depósito para o objeto. Peeta entende e deixa o remédio no local. – Então... Você me carregou para cá ontem, né?

- Eu não tive escolha. Melhor do que passar a noite com Haymitch, não? – ele pergunta ainda brincando. Rio imaginando como eu ficaria assim que acordasse. Provavelmente vomitaria só de sentir o cheiro terrível que a casa dele tem durante a manhã.

E ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo. Peeta olha para os lados e coloca as mãos no bolso, como se buscasse alguma coisa para dizer, mas não sabia por onde começar. Nesse mesmo instante as imagens de eu implorando que ele ficasse comigo ontem à noite vêm até mim, fazendo com que a curiosidade também me invada. Será que ele ficou comigo mesmo ou foi embora? Imagino que não por causa dos pães que apareceram durante a manhã. Se ele estivesse aqui e saísse teria me acordado por causa do barulho que ele faz. Não que seja culpa dele, mas mesmo antes de sua perna ser substituída por uma prótese seu caminhar fazia bastante barulho. Suficiente para me acordar.

- Eu pensei em plantar arrudas, também – ele diz interrompendo meus pensamentos. Rue. Olho para o chão e me lembro do pesadelo da noite retrasada. – Bom, isso se você quiser.

Apenas aceno positivamente. Não me faria muito feliz, mas também não me entristeceria. É como ele diz: uma lembrança positiva vale mais que uma negativa. Tudo vale quando se trata do quanto os Jogos Vorazes nos mudaram e o quanto devemos lidar com isso a cada dia de nossas vidas. O único que parece intacto é Peeta e, mesmo assim, a Capital fez dele um robô que até hoje sofre com imagens falsas plantadas em sua mente. Não tão falsas assim, aliás. Lembro-me de quando ele conversou comigo pela primeira vez voluntariamente. Foi quando ele me perguntou se Gale beijava bem e eu disse que sim. Naquele dia eu tive certeza absoluta de que as coisas jamais voltariam a ser como eram e hoje, quanto mais noto que Peeta volta a ser como era, tenho vontade de sentir tudo de novo. Tenho saudades de seus braços me acalmarem no trem e no nosso quarto no Centro de Treinamento antes do Massacre Quaternário. E pensando nisso sofro mais um pouco, pois sei que é um desejo impossível – sem falar no quanto é egoísta. A essa altura Peeta já seguiu com sua vida sem me amar, e eu devo deixa-lo fazer isso. É um direito dele.

- Gostou dos pães? – ele perguntou novamente interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Sim. - Sorrio de forma sincera. Os pães estavam mesmo deliciosos, como sempre. Há muito tempo eu não me alimentava com prazer verdadeiro.

Ouço a porta bater nos fundos e então Greasy Sae aparece. Imagino que ela vá preparar o almoço e se sentir surpresa com a presença de Peeta ali. Talvez eu devesse chama-lo para almoçar conosco. A velha aparece na sala e sorri ao nos ver ali, provavelmente imaginando coisas que não fizessem o menor sentido. Suspiro profundamente e cumprimento-a. Peeta faz o mesmo. Greasy Sae nos saúda simpaticamente e leva no saco algo que mais se parece com um animal morto. Reconheço o formato da cabeça e o rabo peludo. É um esquilo e fora comprado naquele momento. Percebi que aquela aquisição representava o meu descaso ao adquirir suprimentos para minha casa. Lambi os lábios e ajeitei meu roupão na cintura, encarando Peeta meio envergonhada por causa da situação que acabara de encontrar. Mesmo assim, fui suficientemente cordial para não dizer grossa.

- Quer ficar para almoçar? – pergunto sem verdadeira convicção. Greasy Sae nos deixou na mesma hora, indo para a cozinha cuidar do esquilo.

Peeta sorri sem jeito. Vejo pela maneira que ele desvia o olhar que de forma alguma aceitaria o convite. Noto também que Greasy Sae nos deixou pelo mesmo motivo. Acho que a situação ficou bem constrangedora.

- Não. Eu vou almoçar com a família da Delly hoje – um nó se formou na minha garganta. Novamente meu sangue borbulha e eu sinto como se minha cabeça fosse explodir. Suspiro profundamente e apenas faço um sim com a cabeça, dando a entender que pouco importava e que era apenas um pedido cordial. – Fica pra próxima, certo?

Acenei positivamente e crispei os lábios. Olhei para baixo para evitar o rosto de Peeta. Ele deu um tchau e eu respondi quase inaudível. Creio que ele não se importou porque no mesmo instante ouço a porta se fechando atrás dele. Praguejo em silêncio por ter de ficar sozinha – não que a presença de Greasy Sae não fosse importante, mas que há muito anseio por uma companhia que me entenda e que não fique bêbado como Haymitch. Poderia muito bem ser Gale, mas ele estava longe e não acho que vamos nos aproximar por um bom tempo. Poderia ser Cinna, mas ele estava morto por minha causa. Quem sabe seria Johanna, mas ela não era exatamente equilibrada. Todavia nem eu sou. Acho que por isso simpatizamos uma com a outra. Beetee, Annie, Finnick... Droga, esqueci que Finnick também morrera por minha culpa. Sinto a minha cabeça doer e bufo de raiva. Pego o comprimido que Peeta me trouxera e o levo até a cozinha, já enchendo um copo com água e engolindo-o junto com o líquido. Não demora muito para que toda a sensação de tontura e dor suma do meu corpo. Provavelmente o remédio fora feito para que os cidadãos da Capital pudessem beber horas afinco, sem terem quaisquer efeitos colaterais provenientes da bebedeira. Duvido, contudo, que o remédio possa ser milagroso a ponto de evitar uma cirrose hepática. Sei disso porque vários dos cidadãos já sofriam da doença antes mesmo da rebelião. São pequenas coisas que aprendemos quando nos tornamos mentores dos Jogos Vorazes. As festas, reuniões e ocasiões na Capital fazem com que você descubra coisas desse tipo. Imagino o que Finnick saberia além daquilo que foi exposto nos propos, então. Com certeza seriam segredos obscuros que deixariam qualquer mente fora da Capital perturbada o suficiente para custar a dormir.

Greasy Sae fez o almoço para mim. Comemos em silêncio até o momento que Buttercup aparece e requisita o seu prato, também. Ela resmunga algo como se fosse um agradecimento pelo gato apreciar aquilo que nós dispensamos na comida. E, de fato, Buttercup devora o intestino do esquilo. Como não gosto muito da carne do fígado ela também serve de alimento para ele. Que bom que Greasy Sae também sabia disso. Imagino como minha mãe estará se saindo no 4. Sei que ela deve estar mais ocupada que eu e por isso evito ligar para ela com frequência, mas meus dias têm se tornado cada vez mais insuportáveis que contatá-la tem sido a única maneira de trazer minha vida de volta. A minha velha vida, na época em que eu caçava com Gale e minha única preocupação era me manter fora dos Jogos. Alimentar Prim, minha mãe e Buttercup, ir à escola e pronto. Não sinto exatamente saudades desse tempo, mas com certeza queria Prim aqui comigo. Seria a única coisa que tornaria meus pesadelos menos assustadores, e provavelmente faria com que eu não fosse à casa de Haymitch para me embebedar e reclamar que Peeta não me ama mais. Droga, tudo que penso sempre me leva à ele. E nada do que tenho agora o traz de volta a mim.

- Ele ficou aqui, sabia? – pergunta Greasy Sae. Temo não saber do que ela fala, mas então me lembro de quem estive pensando desde o último dia. – Ele só saiu hoje de manhã para buscar o pão. Por isso nem precisei arrumar o café-da-manhã para você.

Eu pensava que ele tinha ido embora. Ele não me deixou sozinha. Será que dormiu comigo? Não. Com certeza eu teria acordado se ele tivesse deitado comigo na cama. Provavelmente ficou na poltrona ao lado, aconchegado precariamente e sem dormir direito. Uma felicidade estranha me invade, mas logo me desanimo ao saber que ele fez isso apenas para me vigiar. Peeta não me ama mais. Sempre me convenço de que assim é melhor. Como o esquilo e Greasy Sae, que já havia terminado seu prato, apenas me observava. Nunca a agradeci de maneira efetiva pelo tanto que me ajudava. Era um empenho diário me manter viva, e acho que nunca agradeci por eu querer morrer. Só que isso não é certo, então decidi que devo fazer mais por ela e por sua netinha.

- Eu acho que devo te pagar pelo que faz por mim. – Digo e vejo a surpresa se formar em seus olhos. – Estou falando sério. Posso fazer isso.

Ela não se força a dizer não. Apenas um sorriso se forma em seus lábios. Era tímido e suficientemente iluminado para que valha à pena a minha oferta. Greasy Sae pega meu prato e o dela e leva para a pia sem dizer uma única palavra. Creio que comerciantes como nós não tenhamos muito o que dizer a não ser quando queremos vender algo. Isso me traz sempre lembranças do tempo em que eu caçava ilegalmente e tinha que ir ao Prego para tirar o sustento da minha família. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de abandonar. Deve ser por isso que atravesso a cerca do Distrito 12 da mesma maneira que fazia, mesmo que ela não esteja carregada eletricamente e haja uma forma mais segura de ir à floresta simplesmente por atravessar um portão. Decido ligar para minha mãe para que possamos chorar juntas. Cansei de fazer isso sozinha e, de alguma forma, fico mais aliviada. Enfrentar os fantasmas da minha casa enorme não é algo que eu possa fazer por mim mesma todos os dias.

Ligo para minha mãe assim que Greasy Sae sai de casa. Conto a ela que Peeta voltou, que conversei com Dr. Aurelius e que agora posso tomar menos remédios – não digo que nunca tomei um sequer -, omito os detalhes da minha visita à Haymitch e o fato de eu ter ficado completamente bêbada. Lembramo-nos de coisas engraçadas de família que há muito eu esquecera. Talvez por instinto protetor. Não queria chorar sentindo falta daquilo que não pode mais voltar. Conto a ela que Peeta seguira com sua vida, e que agora estava com Delly Cartwright. Ela me diz que não tem notícias de Gale, e eu digo que também não tenho. A grande novidade é que Plutarch Heavensbee conseguiu contatar outros países distantes de Panem. Por muito tempo estivemos isolados e nos virando sozinhos, como nossos ancestrais nos deixaram. Surpreendentemente há outras pessoas vivendo bem longe de nós, e provavelmente de uma maneira muito melhor que a gente no regime do nosso ex-presidente Coriolanus Snow. Paylor desistiu daquilo que se chamava comunismo planejado por um filósofo chamado Karl Marx – finalmente entendi o que Haymitch tentara dizer na noite passada. Segundo ela, era muito bonito mas radical demais para ser implantado nas condições atuais de Panem. Isso pouco me importa. Não é algo que eu queira me meter e, sinceramente, estou cansada de governos e rebeliões. Tudo o que quero é morrer ou, na melhor das hipóteses, viver o mínimo que puder.

- Então quer dizer que Peeta arrumou uma namorada? – ela faz a pergunta que me causa aquele borbulho esquisito no sangue. Aperto o telefone na minha orelha e engrosso a voz.

- Pelo jeito, sim. – Respondo friamente. Minha mãe percebe meu tom de voz, mesmo eu fazendo tudo para disfarça-lo. Sou uma péssima mentirosa.

- Katniss, - ela começa de uma forma bem sutil, tentando fazer com que pareça uma conversa normal entre mãe e filha – você está se sentindo mal em relação a isso, não está?

- Não! – exclamo abismada. Claro que não. Peeta tinha direito de ser feliz e eu não podia prendê-lo a mim. – De forma alguma. Eu nunca quis impedi-lo de ficar com outras garotas. Na verdade isso faz bem para ele.

- Katniss...

- Mãe, ele merece alguém melhor do que eu – digo com a voz rouca. Não sei porque as palavras saíram dessa forma. Não sei porque eu disse isso. Só sei que aquilo foi um grande desabafo. Percebi, então, que tudo diz respeito a mim. Não é pelo fato de eu querer o melhor para Peeta, mas sim porque eu não consigo ser isso. Ainda não entendo a razão desses pensamentos, mas ouço a respiração preocupada de minha mãe no telefone.

- Você devia conversar com ele. Peeta é um bom garoto e você não precisa remoer isso sozinha – ela diz e eu fico calada.

Não conversamos muito depois disso. Nos despedimos e eu desligo o telefone, ainda remoendo as últimas palavras dela que foram significantes para mim. _Conversar com Peeta_, isso me parecia surreal demais. Uma das coisas que eu nunca soube direito é como me expressar e, depois de tantas entrevistas, de tantas encenações e mentiras, creio que estava terminantemente provado: conversar não era para mim. Para Peeta era natural como dormir ou comer, só que a audiência sempre me travou. Mesmo quando estava sendo eu mesma para o público, sentia-me como um boneco ventríloquo sendo manipulado o tempo todo. Depois que termino a conversa com minha mãe olho para o vazio da minha casa. Percebo que ela tinha razão e ficar aqui sozinha remoendo esse sentimento não ia adiantar de nada. Subo as escadas, tomo um banho rápido e visto uma roupa, simplesmente deixando o roupão jogado em minha cama. Saio de casa e sigo para o centro do distrito, indo à padaria onde eu tinha certeza que Peeta estaria. Sua casa estava fechada e isso era prova de ausência. Peeta gostava das janelas abertas.

Passo pela praça, os escombros do Edifício da Justiça... Ah, a padaria da família Mellark. Olho para o local, reconhecendo cada detalhe. Peeta estava dando um duro danado, pois o local estava ainda mais reerguido que ontem. Ele estava mesmo trabalhando enquanto eu só continuava a lamentar meu azar de continuar viva. Esta era a maior causa da minha vergonha. A minha cena de bebedeira não conseguia combater isso. Adentro o local e noto os cantos sujos, o teto ainda desconstruído, os escombros acumulados e, de alguma forma, a porta que dá para os fundos que já estão suficientemente reconstruídos a ponto de abrigarem um forno. Sei disso porque Peeta está fazendo pães e distribuindo-os por aí, inclusive para mim. Lembro-me desse gesto como um dos mais carinhosos que já tive em minha vida. Novamente lamento por ter cuspido no amor que o garoto do pão tinha por mim. E novamente penso em como perdi tudo isso.

- Katniss! – ouço a voz e passos rápidos atrás de mim. Aquela presença ingênua só podia pertencer à mesma pessoa que fizera Peeta se recuperar no Distrito 13. – Que bom que você está aqui!

- Delly – digo girando meu corpo e pondo-me a encará-la. Ali está ela, bonitinha e meiga como sempre. Eu nunca faria frente a isso tudo. Peeta estava com ela e ponto final.

- Veio ver Peeta? Ah, quando ele não vem aqui assim que alguém entra é porque está pintando ou fazendo algum desenho. Não se preocupe. Ele não deve demorar nada. – Ela diz entrando e me dando um abraço. Fico com o corpo rígido e sinto novamente meu sangue borbulhar. Temo falhar em esconder isso de Delly, mas ela é inocente demais para perceber minhas reações hostis. – Quer que eu o chame?

- Não precisa. – Respondo sinceramente após ela me soltar do abraço. Cruzo meus braços na frente do peito e dou um sorriso torto.

- Ora, não seja boba. Ele ficará todo feliz porque você está aqui. – Ela diz e por um minuto fico confusa. Imagino se eles estarão mesmo juntos e se nada disso fora uma história inventada pela minha cabeça.

Delly some nos fundos da padaria e eu fico lá fora, imóvel. Sinto meu corpo enrijecer com a possibilidade de ela e Peeta não estarem namorando. Não consigo descrever a sensação, mas sei que já a senti antes. Como quando observei o broto de dente-de-leão na floresta ontem de manhã. Sim. Esperança. Um tanto irônico sentir isso a essa altura, quando quase tudo está perdido. Uma pontinha de esperança é saudável, mas um gole demasiado pode ser veneno. Acho que é isso que chamam de expectativa. Ouço os passos se aproximando e a porta se abre, saindo de lá um Peeta sorridente e uma Delly saltitante. Ele me olha surpreso e com aquela mesma feição serena de sempre. Faço menção de dizer algo, mas não consigo. Fico apenas ali, sem nada a falar e cometendo gafes como sempre.

- Que surpresa você aqui – ele diz sorridente. Vejo a farinha espalhada pelo seu corpo e um pano depositado acima de seu ombro largo. Esqueci que Peeta é forte, e por um minuto admirei seu corpo de maneira descarada. Para minha sorte, nem ele nem Delly perceberam isso.

- É só que... – fale. Ele está te olhando. Fale. – Eu... Não queria jantar sozinha hoje.

Soou mais frio do que eu queria, mas pelo menos consegui falar. Ele franziu a testa e percebi que Delly deu um risinho. Ela saiu de perto dele e foi para os fundos, deixando-o encafifado e olhando-a enquanto se afastava. A reação dela foi a prova: Peeta e Delly Cartwright não estavam namorando e eu fui uma idiota. Ela ainda fez questão de nos deixar a sós para marcarmos um jantar que parecia bem romântico. Peeta estava visivelmente sem jeito e sem palavras – eu fico surpresa por vê-lo assim. Ele me encara, com um leve rubor nas bochechas, dá um sorriso tímido e responde com segurança, apesar da visível falta de jeito:

- Sim, claro. Quer que eu vá lá a que horas?

- Tanto faz. Pode ser assim que sair daqui – digo sorrindo timidamente. Sinto um estranho frio na barriga. Não é algo incômodo, mas me deixa desconsertada o suficiente para permanecer em silêncio assim que digo isso.

- Quer que eu leve algo? – ele pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É melhor. Não há nada muito comestível lá em casa. A não ser que queira cozinhar Buttercup – brinco. Ele ri e faz "não" com a cabeça. Há muito tempo espero pela nossa reaproximação. E vejo, finalmente, que o menino do pão estava de volta. Só não sei se ele ainda me amava. Precisava ter certeza disso. Por algum motivo que ainda não consigo explicar.

- Então até mais tarde – ele diz sorrindo. Sorrio de volta e aceno positivamente, enquanto ele se retira para os fundos.

Saio da padaria e me lembro que Delly estava nos fundos com Peeta de novo. Sinto meu sangue borbulhar, mas isso não importa muito. O frio na barriga é melhor. É gostoso. Caminho sentindo uma leveza nas minhas pernas, tanto que fico desengonçada demais. Demoro demasiadamente até chegar a minha casa. Subo para o meu quarto e deito na cama, tentando descansar e ver se recobro os movimentos das pernas. Acho que o cansaço proveniente da noite mal dormida me deixara descoordenada. Deve ser coisa da bebida, também. Mais um motivo para nunca mais ingerir álcool. Nem percebo quando adormeço e tenho um pesadelo perturbador: cada pessoa que morreu por minha causa me enterra numa cova, jogando cinzas do Distrito 12 sobre meu corpo e minha boca, impedindo que eu pudesse gritar. O pior de tudo era ver Prim ali, junto às pessoas a me enterrar enquanto eu suplicava por ajuda. Finnick, Prim, Madge, Cato... Todos estavam ali para me atormentar. Acordo com meus próprios gritos e sinto as lágrimas descerem meu rosto. Assusto-me com a figura de Peeta aparecendo na porta, com uma feição preocupada e acolhedora.

- Katniss? – ele pergunta aproximando-se rapidamente de mim. – Está tudo bem?

Entrego-me às lágrimas e o abraço. Abraço o mais forte que posso, sem querer soltá-lo de forma alguma. Sinto suas mãos me envolverem e me apertarem contra seu corpo. O calor dele me invade e aos poucos me acalma, como se fosse o melhor dos remédios do mundo. Finalmente me lembro das noites no trem e no meu quarto no Centro de Treinamento. Redescobri o motivo de querer ele ao meu lado naquelas noites, pois só assim eu conseguia me acalmar. Aos poucos minha respiração fica mais controlada e posso ao menos recuperar a voz, a ponto de podermos conversar tranquilamente. A única coisa que sai da minha boca é:

- Fica comigo aqui, por favor.

Vejo a expressão de Peeta assumir uma forma suspeita. Sinto novamente que ele pode não me amar mais, só que eu precisava dele. Ele era o único que me entendia de verdade e o único cujos braços me tiravam a dor que os pesadelos causavam. Depois ele sorri e eu sinto o frio na barriga de novo. Gostoso como antes. Não consigo sorrir, mas sinto as minhas bochechas queimarem e percebo que sou mais garotinha do que gostaria.

- Por quanto tempo? – ele pergunta se levantando.

- Não sei. Por quanto tempo quer ficar? – perguntei sem me importar de fato com sua pergunta. Só não tive coragem de dizer que não queria que ele fosse embora alguma hora.

- Eu vou na minha casa pegar algumas roupas, então. Tudo bem? – ele diz e eu confirmo. Fico feliz por saber que ele vai ficar aqui e que terei o conforto dos braços dele para me acalmar.

Peeta sai pela porta do meu quarto dizendo que voltaria logo. Suspiro profundamente e me sento na beirada da cama, pensando em tudo o que acontecera até ali. Só soube da volta dele ontem, e agora já estou aqui exigindo demais dele. Tiro uns fios de cabelo da frente dos meus olhos, tentando sarar a minha visão falha e buscando algo que me deixe menos culpada por não ser suficientemente boa para o garoto do pão. Mesmo assim, com todo esse constrangimento e culpa, uma felicidade que há muito não sinto invade meu corpo por saber que ele estará comigo e que não ficarei sozinha. Pode até parecer egoísmo da minha parte, uma pessoa como eu que não merece nada de bom, ter alguém como Peeta para me acalentar. Talvez eu não seja tão azarada assim e possa até mesmo agradecer a vida pela segunda chance, muito embora a ausência de Prim ainda faça com que um pedaço de mim se sinta triste demais para seguir em frente. Agradeço minha mãe em silêncio pelo conselho de procura-lo e penso no quanto foi fácil. Eu esperava um grande desafio, ainda mais vindo de uma pessoa como eu que não sabe medir as palavras.

Noto que estou com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama. Ele já deve ter saído há uns vinte minutos. Está demorando demais. Será que desistiu? Não. Ele não pode. Saio às pressas de casa nem me preocupando com meus calçados. Vou até sua casa e bato na porta. Nada. Começo a sentir o desespero subir pela minha garganta. Não conseguiria dormir sozinha, não depois daquele pesadelo horrível de Prim, Finnick e todos os outros tributos me enterrando naquela cova. O que eu mais odiava era o subsolo, daquele jeito então só ficava pior. Bato na porta mais altivamente e nada.

- Peeta! – grito.

Nada. Nada. Nada. Abro a porta bruscamente e procuro por algum sinal dele na sala. Subo as escadas e vejo a porta do seu quarto entreaberta. Aproximo-me cautelosamente, esperando que ele estivesse ocupado ou algo do tipo, mas tudo o que percebo é silêncio absoluto. Imagino se ele tenha desistido de ficar comigo, afinal não me ama e não queira mais minha presença. Pode não estar namorando Delly Cartwright até o momento, mas estaria logo em seguida. Os pensamentos me invadem à medida que me aproximo da porta de seu quarto e, quando a toco, sou assustada por ele fechando-a bruscamente.

- Não Katniss! Não se aproxime! – ele gritou.

Sou empurrada pela pressão da porta. Ouço uns batidos agudos, deixando-me nervosa. Só podiam ser os flashes atormentando-o. Será que ele me atacaria? Será que ainda existiria uma possibilidade de o Peeta telessequestrado voltar e tomar o garoto do pão de mim? Isso era pior do que ficar sozinha em minha casa com o pesadelo de todos que morreram me jogando numa sepultura. Encosto-me na parede e deslizo até o chão, esperando que as batidas do outro lado da porta se cessem e com esperança de que Peeta abra a porta com a mesma expressão de sempre. Sendo ele, não uma máquina. Demorou um tempo até que ele abrisse a porta com uma expressão envergonhada e razoavelmente cabisbaixo. Suspiro e o encaro, perguntando mentalmente o que tinha acontecido.

- São os flashes. Eles vêm com uma quantidade de dor que não consigo suportar sempre. Não que eu fosse atacar você, mas é que eu não queria que você me visse relutando e tendo convulsões – ele explica fechando a porta atrás de si e boto os olhos na sua mala. Ele ainda viria comigo e estava bem. Como ele costumava ser. Deixo o alívio irradiar meu interior e então me levanto preocupada.

- Há alguma chance de você se perder? – pergunto desesperada para ter a certeza de que ele nunca mais deixaria de ser o Peeta que eu gosto. Ele sorri de um jeito brincalhão.

- Não. Eu me lembro de tudo. – Fico parada assimilando aquilo. Então todas as memórias dele haviam voltado, mas ele se corrige. – Bom, quase tudo. Algumas coisas ainda ficam confusas e certas memórias falsas me invadem, mas nada que eu não consiga lidar atualmente. Acho que melhorará ainda mais com o tempo.

Aceno afirmativamente e ele me convida para ir à minha própria casa. Pelo jeito o nosso jantar seria pães de queijo com frango assado. Nunca imaginei que carne assada seria tão prazeroso. Há tanto tempo Greasy Sae me entope com caldos que eu me esquecera como é a sensação de ver a carne queimada de fora para dentro. Ela fica seca e umedece apenas na boca. Não que a comida que Greasy Sae prepara seja ruim, mas que há muito eu ansiava por algo diferente. Peeta é um ás na cozinha em todos os sentidos e penso, por um instante, que se ele vier ficar comigo para sempre eu poderia muito bem me acostumar. Não consigo ainda identificar o motivo de tais pensamentos, mas eles não me incomodam. Aliás, nada parece me incomodar. Eu nunca estive me sentindo tão bem desde que voltei para o Distrito 12. A sensação de estar viva me invade e eu recebo novos estímulos, novos desejos... Olho para o sorriso de Peeta, para seu queixo, para seus ombros... Lembro-me de seus beijos quentes, de seus abraços e suas palavras aconchegantes. Cada risada que eu dei durante o nosso jantar foi absurdamente sincera. Com ele não preciso mais fingir, pois não há câmeras e não preciso bancar Katniss: a garota em chamas apaixonada pelo garoto do pão. Não preciso bancar porque eu sou Katniss a garota apaixonada pelo garoto do pão. Não sei quando aconteceu, mas agora eu tenho certeza. E sei que o frio na minha barriga também não é à toa.

- E então, onde eu posso dormir? – ele pergunta ainda terminando de rir da sua última piada. Penso um pouco a respeito disso, não porque eu tivesse alguma dúvida, mas porque era difícil para eu falar.

- Você pode dormir no meu quarto. – Digo tentando não dar muita importância, mas isso sai de um jeito mais tímido do que eu mesma pensei.

Peeta fica encabulado. Ele não me contraria nem diz nada. Sei que no fundo ele se sente confuso quanto a tudo isso tanto como eu, mas isso provavelmente indica que ele ainda me ama. Levanto-me da minha cadeira e caminho até ele, tentando ter no mínimo convicção do que fazer ao invés de apenas falar – sei que sou um desastre nisto, então me focarei em agir. Quando chego perto dele, vejo seu corpo se enrijecer e tomar uma postura defensiva. Não que ele tivesse medo de mim, mas que provavelmente estava despreparado para o que eu fosse fazer. Neste momento eu sei que ninguém está preparado para isso, a gente simplesmente faz e tenta não se arrepender depois. Mas pela maneira com que meu coração batia, eu tinha certeza que arrependimentos estavam fora de questão.

Toco o rosto dele e vejo-o fechar os olhos. Sinto apenas sua respiração acariciar meu rosto, quando aproximo nossos lábios e eles se tocam. Foi muito tímido e simples a princípio, mas aos poucos o beijo se intensificou e ele já acariciava minha bochecha. O frio na minha barriga ficou intenso, e eu sabia que queria mais a partir dali. Era algo sem volta, e se fosse para ter segurança seria desse jeito. A certeza de que eu quero Peeta Mellark é o que me guia nesse instante. Se eu pensar demais corro risco de desistir e desistir não é uma opção. Ele separa os nossos lábios e por um minuto eu tenho medo de ele recuar, de não me querer e até mesmo ir embora. Tenho medo também da pergunta que ele pode fazer. Se eu tenho certeza. Ele sabe muito bem que eu sou ruim com as palavras, e talvez eu responda algo que ele interprete mal e tudo vá por água abaixo. Mas ao invés disso, ele apenas diz:

- Vamos pro seu quarto, então.

Meu coração acelerou mais ainda. Peeta se levantou e me beijou de novo, de forma que me deixou arrepiada. Toco os braços dele e peço por mais, querendo que ele me envolvesse e deixando, pela primeira vez na vida, que eu fosse vulnerável e ele pudesse me proteger. Caminhamos desajeitadamente, ora beijando ora respirando, até a escada. Ele não me carregou, apenas deixou que eu o guiasse pelos degraus até a porta do meu quarto. Tropeçamos e ele me prensa na parede, ainda com seus lábios colados aos meus. O calor de seu corpo e gosto da sua boca anestesiaram o choque do meu corpo contra a madeira, então eu apenas agarrei seu pescoço implorando por mais daquilo. Aquele sentimento que me trazia vida. Que me fazia ficar cheia de desejo e vontade. Então ele me carregou por uma pequena distância, deixando que eu caísse na cama e distribuindo uns beijos no meu pescoço. Arrepiei-me toda e baguncei seus cabelos, sussurrando seu nome entre suspiros. Aquilo o motivou ainda mais e, por fim, começou a me despir. Eu o ajudei e inclusive despi ele também. E foi então que aconteceu. Deixamos que nossos desejos nos guiassem e que a certeza não nos trouxesse arrependimentos ou questionamentos. Eu, pelo menos, busquei a mesma essência que me fez viver até agora. Descobri que o que eu precisava não era do fogo de Gale, aceso com raiva e ódio, pois eu mesma já tinha muito disso. Peeta, por outro lado, era vívido e radiante como o sol do entardecer, e generoso e doce como um dente-de-leão na primavera. E era isso que me fazia não apenas sobreviver, mas viver também. Tenho certeza de que nunca esquecerei das dores que os Jogos Vorazes me deixaram, tampouco as perdas que a guerra me trouxe. Sei que minha irmã e os outros tributos me visitarão nos pesadelos, mas Peeta Mellark estará comigo a cada manhã para me lembrar das coisas boas e me fazer ter a certeza de que os pesadelos são só os fantasmas que querem nos atrapalhar com suas mentiras. Isso conforta minha alma. Então, durante a madrugada, enquanto ele acaricia meus cabelos e respira suavemente em minha testa, ele pergunta com um tom ainda mais sereno na voz:

- Você me ama: real ou não-real?

- Real. – eu digo.

E nos beijamos novamente. E nos unimos novamente. E no outro dia acordamos juntos, acalmando um ao outro dos pesadelos e fazendo ter certeza que, mesmo nas piores manhãs, a gente ainda pode dar um sorriso de satisfação. É disso que eu mais preciso. É por isso que eu amo Peeta.


	3. Epílogo

E os anos se passaram. Vejo a menina saltitante, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, brincando na Campina sem saber que ali é um cemitério. O garoto, de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos, tenta acompanha-la muito embora suas pernas gorduchas ainda não tenham a força necessária para lhe acompanhar. Ele ainda é um bebê, sem coordenação e sem maldade. Observo-os caminhando para longe de mim e meu primeiro instinto é segui-los, mas a mão de Peeta me impede. Ele sabe melhor do que ninguém que nossos filhos podem ir longe, mas uma hora vão voltar. Não há nada que possa tirá-los de mim. Acho que certos traumas nunca deixam de existir, pois eu sempre me movo por puro instinto. O medo de encontra-los mortos – ou pior, vê-los morrerem na minha frente como vi minha irmã – é maior que meu bom-senso.

Os Jogos Vorazes deixaram de existir – isto é, após aquela última edição em que os tributos foram selecionados entre as crianças da Capital. As arenas tornaram-se monumentos abandonados destruídos pelo tempo e pelo desuso. Os bestantes mais perigosos tiveram de ser sacrificados, enquanto aqueles que não representam tanto risco puderam ser soltos na natureza, assim como os gaios tagarelas. Infelizmente nem todos possuem os mesmos instintos que os animais não modificados possuem e, por conta disso, foram extintos. Mesmo assim ainda há uma variedade de coisas boas a se esperar para nosso futuro. Ainda há dias que eu sinto o desespero me tomar, todos provenientes dos terríveis pesadelos que ainda assolam minha mente por causa das mortes que construíram minha vida. Muitos me visitam até mesmo nos dias mais felizes, em que eu penso que nada pode dar errado. Acho que faz parte da vida, afinal.

Eu, Peeta e todos aqueles que tiveram participação significante no levante contra a Capital e nos Jogos Vorazes somos figuras históricas. Sei que meus filhos me verão na sala de aula, e terão alguém dando lições a respeito do que aconteceu e como aconteceu. Não quero ter de contar nada disso a eles, confio isso a Peeta. Ele é o bom nas palavras, e acho que é por isso que nós nos viramos tão bem juntos. Aliás, foi ele quem escolheu os nomes de nossos filhos. Primrue e Finnick. Amei desde o começo e, desde então, sinto neles o maior motivo para continuar viva. Acho que finalmente entendo aquele sentimento positivo que nos faz sentir bem. E devo isso a todos que viveram comigo até hoje. O pior é saber que tudo isso faz parte de um jogo, sendo muitas vezes cru e até mesmo implacável.

Mesmo que os pesadelos persistam, mesmo que nas manhãs que os sucedem tudo esteja de cor cinza, mesmo que o passado tente definir cada coisa que eu sou, eu sei que no fim somos nós quem decidimos o que seremos. Uma hora as coisas melhorem, mesmo que não por completo. Por isso sou disposta a encarar este jogo, com todos aqueles que permanecem sempre ao meu lado. Sabendo que, mesmo que ele seja implacável é algo que não consigo desviar. Posso não decidir como tudo começa, mas sou eu quem dita o meu fim. É assim que os Jogos Vorazes foram para mim. É assim que é o jogo que eu chamo de vida.

- No que está pensando? – pergunta Peeta certificando-se que Prim e Finnick não tinham mesmo ido tão longe. Não gostava quando a menina ia à floresta sem eu ou ele por perto e, de fato, era perigoso.

- Nada. – Respondo encostando-me em seu ombro. Peeta acaricia meus cabelos gentilmente e me dou o luxo de fechar os olhos. Apenas apreciando o momento.

Ele sabia que eu estava mentindo e que sim, eu estava pensando em tudo que eu vivera até ali. Peeta não se intrometia em meus pensamentos, mas sempre estava lá quando eu precisava conversar com ele sobre alguma coisa.

- Peeta – começo sem ter certeza do que dizer. Ele me olha com atenção, já despreocupado por ter visto nossos filhos voltando para cá saltitantes como sempre. Vejo sua expressão interrogativa, e eu faço de tudo para dizer o que quero sem tropeçar nas palavras. – Obrigada.

- Pelo quê? – ele ri.

- Por tudo.

E quando eu digo tudo, eu quero dizer tudo mesmo. Desde o princípio. Desde aquele pedaço de pão que ele jogou para mim. A partir daí as coisas mudaram na minha vida e só então fui capaz de criar forças para lutar nesse jogo mais perigoso que uma edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Só então pude virar uma adulta.

- E obrigado, também. – Ele diz depois de um tempo.

- Pelo quê? – eu pergunto quase incrédula. Não há nada que eu pudesse ter feito de tão grandioso para ele. Mesmo que eu morresse cem vezes, como Haymitch sempre disse, poderia agradecê-lo por tudo.

- Por tudo. – Ouço o eco em meu pensamento e na mesma hora me afago em seus braços.

É. Acho que eu poderia me acostumar a essa nova vida.


End file.
